


summer sun, something's begun

by s0ftboiled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, thats a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftboiled/pseuds/s0ftboiled
Summary: it's summer, and the only thing Kenma's looking forward to about the yearly Fukurodani Academy Group training camp is the new inclusion of a certain batch of crows, and by that he means a certain middle blocker.day 2: charge
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	summer sun, something's begun

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this very loosely followed the prompt, but it's the best i've got. i'm doing my best in catching up with kenhina week, so be on the lookout for those coming up. enjoy!

Summertime. While some saw it as a time for fun and relaxation, for the schools of the Fukurodani Academy Group, it meant their annual training camp. For Kenma Kozume in particular, it meant having to exert himself excessively in the season where the temperatures were high and every bug in a 3 mile radius was out to get him. This time though, was different. This time, the Tokyo volleyball teams were being joined by a certain team of “country bumpkins” as Kuroo oh-so-fondly liked to call them. Miyagi’s own Karasuno High volleyball team. 

This meant several things to Kenma. 

One, things would become a lot louder. The combination of Fukurodani and Karasuno would most definitely mean an increase in volume and energy. 

Two, there would be a lot more talking, as Karasuno is still unknown to many teams outside of their prefecture, besides Nekoma. 

Three, he would see Shouyou again, and maybe even practice with him. That’s all he had to think of the matter before he stopped himself, his face heating at the thought of doing anything outside of volleyball with the boy. 

Shaking his head, he followed Kuroo to outside the gym, where Karasuno’s bus sat. He recognized many of their faces; their captain, Sawamura, as he helped unload their belongings and began talking to Kuroo. Their bald hitter that was always yelling and enjoyed picking fights with Yamamoto, along with their libero with the wild hair, who were both yelling at a transmission tower. But, a certain tall, icy-eyed setter and small ginger ball of energy were nowhere to be seen. 

“Oi, where’s your freak duo? I don’t see them anywhere,” Kuroo asked. 

Sawamura looked down at the ground, then back to Kuroo. “Oh, yeah, they’ll be following us here. They’re just uh...” A moment of silence passed as Sawamura’s eye seemed to twitch and Kuroo looked at him expectantly. 

Ah. _And Shouyou sounded so confident that he’d pass too_ , Kenma thought, feeling his arms droop even lower towards the ground. _He never came off as the scholarly type, but I didn’t think it was that bad either_. 

Kenma began walking back to the gym, Kuroo’s hideous laughter echoing through the breezeway. The heat was starting to get to him, he could feel it in his face, and no Shouyou meant no real reason he saw that he should stay out there any longer. Once he got inside, Kenma pulled out his phone and began tapping away until Kuroo came back and told him to get off the gym floor. 

The afternoon passed somewhat slowly, but in a blur all the same. A toss to Kuroo, he slams it over. A toss to Yamamoto, he slams it over. A toss to Lev, and he either misses greatly, barely makes the hit, or slams it down with those noodle arms of his. That was, until Kenma heard a door open and a blonde woman enter, seemingly yelling to no one in particular. Kenma turned back to the net, but the doors were charged open once more and the entire gym fell silent. 

There stood Hinata and Kageyama, the two players every person outside of Karasuno had heard so much about, the quick duo. The gym crackled with something new, some sort of newfound energy and tension that straightened out Kenma’s posture. Their teammates eyed them smugly, the managers and coaches smiling (the small one, Yachi, Shouyou had said, who at first was nervous at every turn, now brightened at the sight of both of them). 

“So the stars make an entrance late, huh? Pisses me off,” Kuroo comments. Only then does Kenma actually turn to face them, and the two are breathing heavily, beads of sweat visible on their foreheads, bags in hand. All the eyes in the room seemed to be on them. 

Looking more towards Shouyou, he seemed to take in everything at once. The look in his eyes was electrifyingly serious, eyes wide and eventually locking right with Kenma’s. Then, his entire demeanour changed, and a broad grin overtook his face. “Hi Kenmaaaa! Sorry we’re late, but we’re here now!” a muted, “What do you mean we, dumbass, and why are you so close with their setter again?” was overheard by Kenma, who held back the smallest of grins. _Yep, that’s him,_ Kenma thought, now overly aware of how all the other teams in the gym now peeked his way. 

A nudge to his arm by Kuroo snapped him back to their game at hand. “Hey since when have you and Chibi-chan been so close? If that were anyone else, you’d glare at them until they went to hell.”

Another glance at the short middle blocker, who was now reunited with his team, and Kenma paused for a second. That small grin once again threatened to break out along his mouth at the sight of the boy. “Shouyou’s different. He makes things interesting.” 

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by much faster after the arrival of Hinata and Kageyama. The sun had set before all of them realized, and the games for the day came to an end. Gathering the rest of his things, Kenma padded over to the door but was unexpectedly stopped by Hinata. 

“Kenmaaaa!” the first-year beamed, practically springing into the air at the sight of the blond setter. He went in for a quick hug, to which Kenma responded with a light blush and a stiff pat on Hinata’s back. “Sorry again for being late, but I’m here now so we can catch up in person! I missed you, how is everything?” 

Hm. _How could he say things like that so easily?_ More heat began to radiate from Kenma’s face, going unnoticed thanks to the glow of the sun right on their faces. 

“Volleyball-wise, it’s been different than before. Our dynamic’s been a little shaken up, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon. Other than that, I’ve restarted my save in one of my games, and I’ve been playing that.” 

“Ah, that’s cool! I can’t wait to play you guys and win, but for now let’s go on a walk! The weather’s nice, and the sky’s really pretty right now.” 

_The bugs. The bugs. The bugs. The bugs_. “Sure, why not.” 

Ambling across Nekoma’s campus, Hinata filled the air with his mindless chatter. “Bakageyama failed his Japanese exam, and I got a good grade on mine, so I got to rub that in his face. But he made fun of me for my English score, so I guess that’s only fair. Natsu asked me for help with her English homework, and I panicked because I’m not good at it, but anyway, for volleyball my receives have been getting better! Noya-senpai even said so...” 

Hinata’s chittering faded into Kenma’s ears as they stared west-ward at the sun, aimlessly swatting at the mosquitoes that flitted about. “Hey, Shouyou?” 

“Mm, what is it?” 

“What made you want to play volleyball?” Kenma asked, plopping down onto the concrete. “You seem pretty passionate about it, to the point where it’s all that’s in your head, and you said that this is your first real year of playing volleyball.” 

Hinata’s eyes sparked in the realization of the question, sat down beside Kenma, and looked out to the hills. “Hmm. I play volleyball because it makes me feel… I don’t know how to say it? Like, it’s a sport where being tall is better, right? Only I’m not tall, but I can jump, and it makes me feel all tingly when I jump and swing for the ball like BAM! And I score a point for the team. It makes me feel happy and… big? Kind of? Like not literally but—” with every word Hinata said, his hands moved along with. He rambled on, unknowing of a pair of golden eyes that watched his every motion. 

Sighing, Kenma laid his head onto Hinata’s shoulder. The middle blocker in question stopped mid-sentence, his eyes fixed onto the pudding-haired boy, who stared right back. Kenma was so close, he was gazing right into his eyes, if he wanted to he could count every freckle on the ginger’s face. 

This went on for a few seconds more, until Kenma chuckled and averted his ever-reddening face back in the direction of the sunset. “Shouyou?” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“I, well...” Kenma trailed off. _God, why I can’t I just say it, he’s right there–_

“I won’t be mad, whatever it is you want to tell me,” Hinata says. He’s not staring right at Kenma anymore, his head facing the horizon but his eyes still on the blond. “You seem nervous, and I don’t want you to think that I’ll think badly of you whatever it is you have to say.” 

“Oh. Thank you, but it’s… um, I…” he trailed off again, his mind going into overdrive and face growing redder by the second. Kenma took a deep breath in, and looked right into Hinata’s eyes. Despite all his nerves, a wave of calm seemed to pass through him, and the words finally escaped his mouth: 

“I like you.” 

A feeling in the form of electricity sparked in the air between the two with this new information, be it tension, anger, or something different entirely. That was, until, Hinata moved to the front of Kenma so he could look right at him, and took the blond into his arms. 

“Thank God, I thought you were going to say you wanted to quit volleyball. And, if it makes you feel any better, I like you too.”

Kenma’s eyes widened, then quickly softened as Hinata pulled away from the hug, still holding on to his arms. A grin broke free, a smile wider than anyone has ever seen him smile, and pulled Hinata into his arms as he stared back to the warm, dimming light of the sun, moving a hand to mess with his hair. 

“Never change, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, using two different song lyrics both related to the sun in two different back-to-back kenhina fics???? it's more likely than you think


End file.
